


A Hug Before You Go

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: Chris gets ready to leave for work and you're there to remind him that he forgot something.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Kudos: 13





	A Hug Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost, one that I think never got posted to the Archive, however. So enjoy!

Another morning, just like always, you moved about the kitchen to pack your lunch for work.

You had taken up a desk job while Chris worked for the BSAA, he was still searching for Jill Valentine; his old partner, while taking missions here and there – hoping that he would find her on them. Sighing a bit, you packed two more items into the small flexible lunch pail before zipping it up.

Sitting on the counter was a bag with a turkey sandwich inside of it. You always remembered to make a sandwich for Chris before he left for work. In time, Chris had made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen snatching up the bagged sandwich before getting ready to head outside.

“Hon, aren’t you forgetting something?” You asked, placing a hand on your hip as you watched the man’s turned back.

Chris stopped for a few seconds, turning around and making his way over to you. Smiling pleasantly, Chris pulled you into a hug before kissing the top of your head.

“Of course, I couldn’t leave without hugging you goodbye” he spoke, sighing softly into your head before letting go.

“I know, just be safe out there – hopefully you’ll find her” you reassured the man.

Chris nodded before turning to leave, and you went to grab your car keys, leaving to work as well.


End file.
